What I did on Winter break is
by lonelybelovid
Summary: So Blake is off on a winter break adventure... this is the 2nd part of the Daughter of the Monster series... I hope you all enjoy it! There is Swearing (I believe) in this as well as Cartoony Super Hero style Violence and a Slash kiss at the end involving to OC's... don't like don't read... your choice...


So here we are winter break has started and Blake is off on a S.H.I.E.L.D filled adventure! I hope you all enjoy...

}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{

Winter break was drawing to a close and the majority of the students had returned to the Institute for second semester. Blake, Kurt, Max, and Shylow were sitting in the west wing sitting room by one of the two fire places trying to stay warm. They had been discussing they're time during the holiday and it was Blake's turn to share.

"So what happened to you over the break Wolf Pup, any exciting tales?" Max asked her with a sarcastic laugh, seeing as everyone else has had a boring time for the most part.

"Actually yeah!" She said sticking her tongue out at the Phaser in response.

"Well? Disclose!" He replied making her roll her eyes.

"Alright so the whole thing started when we we're at that place, The Westchester Coffee House1..." She started, she adjusted herself into a more comfortable position realizing how long this story would take to tell.

}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{

Blake and siblings, Kurt and Marie were sitting in a little coffee joint that was just a few miles from the institute, along with Shylow and Jamie. They were all joking and having a good time when Shylow raised up his hand to see a tall, dark skinned man who was wearing a long trench coat and eye patch walk through the door. At his side was a woman in a jumpsuit with fair skin and short, medium colored hair.

Blake looked over and silently gasped when she recognized him. He was the man who had payed for her living arrangements while she was hunting down Logan and Yuriko.

"Nick Fury!" She said in a even tone, he smirked when he heard his name, "To what do we owe the honor?" She continued wondering what on earth he was doing here.

"I need to speak to you in private... I assume that this won't be a problem?" Fury asked in response knowing full well that she wouldn't refuse. She nodded in silently agreement and stood walking with him and the woman she believed to be S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Maria Hill, to the meeting room in the back of the shop.

"Alright Fury what do you want?" She asked him in the most forward manner she could muster.

"It's simple Blake... S.H.I.E.L.D helped you out when you needed a favor... and now we need a favor!" Maria told her calmly with Director Fury nodding in agreement. Blake sighed, she knew this day was coming.

"So what does this favor involve?" She replied, a worried look had made it past her subconscious and onto her face. Fury merrily smirked in response.

}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{

Blake had arrived at S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters not long after explaining to her friends a brief version of what was going on. She would have Fury explain why she missed curfew if she did. When she got there she was quickly escorted to a room where a tall, handsome man in fancy sunglasses was waiting for her.

"Who are you and when is Fury going to explain what I have to do?" She asked him frustration. He smirked in response and quickly removed his sunglasses and took off his coat relieving a glowing circle in his chest. Blake's eyes went wide when she realized who she had just bitched at.

"Tony Stark!" She said quietly to which he chuckled in response.

"That or Iron Man! Take your pick!" He replied sarcastically. She smirked and rolled her eyes.

"What does Fury want me to do?" She asked him taking a seat on the top of the table in front of her.

"The better question would be what does Fury want US to do and honestly... I have no clue!" He told her crossing his arms, smirk remaining on his face. After a few moments Agent Maria Hill caming walking in with a briefcase in her hand. She walked to the table and opened it so both Blake and Tony could see inside.

"This syringe contains a solution that was developed by Dr. Bruce Banner along with the help of Dr. Hank McCoy!" She told them showing them the light purple liquid inside, "The Hulk has gone on a rampage about fifty miles off of the U.S./ Canadian border!" She continued looking up at the X-Man then to her fellow S.H.I.E.L.D agent who both nodded in understanding.

"We need to go tame the tiger huh?" Tony asked with a chuckle which Blake could see was running Maria up a wall, Blake smirked in amusement.

"Tony this is a very serious matter, you've seen what he can do!" She told him in response. Tony chuckled and waved his hand.

"I'm aware... let's do this thing!" He told her and stepped behind the table pressing the arch reactor on his chest. Within seconds he was covered head to toe in the Iron Man suit. Blake smirked at him before they were lead away.

}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{

Tony and Blake were standing near the open door of a plane. Tony leaped out and flew to the ground with his suit. Then a S.H.I.E.L.D Agent tried to hand Blake a parachute.

"No point... Trust me!" She told him calmly and with that she through herself down and after flying through the air, she landed feet first. She screamed loudly feeling several parts of her skin tear on impact from the force. Tony looked at her shocked then gasped as she rose slowly to her full height, completely healed from the fall.

"Fury said you we're a mutant... He didn't say you were invincible though!" Tony told her still shocked by what he had seen. She smirked in response.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" She replied shooting out her claws. Just as her claws broke the skin she heard a bellowing roar behind her.

"WOLVERINE!" The voice shouted and Blake spun around only to see a giant green man who was both absolutely furious and running straight at her. She looked at him with wide eyes and jumped high just before he would have made impact.

"I'm not Wolverine!" She shouted in response, "And I'm not doing THIS again!" She continued in her head.

"Hulk no like Wolverine!" He roared at her again. She held up both her hands and looked at him desperately.

"Well I'm not Wolverine so I think were good!" She tries reasoning with him.

Wolverine Liar!" He bellowed in reply. He tried to grab her and she slashed his hand. Then Tony shot a laser that had no effect, at least not a damaging one.

"Hey Hulky boy look at me!" Iron Man shouted at the green monster making him turn around, "That's right come to Tony!" He continued getting the brute to forget about Blake who ran and grabbed the syringe which she had dropped in the snow near her landing spot. A moment later she sprung into the air and landed on his back stabbing him with the solution in the shoulder. Hulk roared as the vile emptied and he grabbed the girl by her skull tossing her hard at the closest tree as if she was nothing more than a rag doll.

When Blake recovered from the hard hit she looked up from the ground to see the Hulk was shrinking and changing color till only a man was standing there. Said man slowly lost consciousness and landed on his front in the cold snow.

"Poor guy!" She said trying to sympathize with the man and not the creature who had just attacked her.

"Eh... Bruce has learned how to manage... as best as he can!" Tony told her in response. She looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Bruce? As in Bruce Banner? I thought he was dead!" She told him shocked by the information that she had just learned.

"That's what he wants the world to believe... until he knows how to control the Hulk anyway!" Tony told her shaking his head. Blake nodded in understanding. If it were her she would want the exact same thing.

}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{

When Blake and Tony arrived back at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ they were shocked to see Wolverine in a heated argument with Nick and Maria.

"She owed us a favor so we came calling Logan, it's what we do!" Maria told him trying to reason with him.

"She didn't owe you shit!" He responded not noticing the new arrivals.

"Dad it's ok... Nick helped me out a while back... it's no big deal!" She told him stretching and walking over to her father who was still extremely upset.

"It's not ok... next time you 'Owe S.H.I.E.L.D a favor' I will take care of it!" He told her then looked at Fury with a face of pure frustration. Blake meanwhile thought she heard a noise and turned to see Tony motioning her over.

"Yeah what's up?" She asked him with a smirk when she slipped over to where he had been standing. He chuckled and grabbed her by the chin. Before she could protest she felt a pair of warm, firm lips meet her own. She kissed him back with passion then realized who it was she was kissing. When she pulled away he smirked at her.

"See you around... Blake!" He told her with a chuckle and started to walk away just before Wolverine turned around. She watched him go with a blush on her face hoping that Pietro never caught word of this.

}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{

Max was enthralled in the story and shocked when it was over.

"You kissed Tony Stark!" He asked eyes wide, "How was that? God he's so hot!" He added. Shylow elbowed him lightly in the ribs making him laugh and plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"Yeah... so for the most part my break was just as boring as yours she told them with a laugh before they continued on with normal chatter, all looking forward for the school year to resume.

}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{-}|{-)|(-}|{-)|(-}|{

So that was our Winter Break Adventure! Hope you all enjoyed it... don't worry the school year will start again in no time so just be patient my dears!

Till then,

Lonelybelovid

1Ok Kansas City People do you see what I did there :D


End file.
